


Appropriate Punishment

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Consensual, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex (Memory)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby broke a rule and Gibbs decides on a punishment that fits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Appropriate Punishment_   
>  _Pairing: Abby Sciuto/Leroy Jethro Gibbs_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Abby broke a rule and Gibbs decides on a punishment that fits._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Kinks: Established Dom/sub relationship. Masturbation as a punishment, all consensual._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Gibbs is a stern Dom but Abby is growing frustrated with this punishment. It's getting harder and harder to get off each time.

"Please, Sir. I'm sorry."

Gibbs shakes his head. "You wanted this, Abby, so much so that you used your new toy without my permission."

Abby moves her fingers quickly as he watches her. The first few times had been easy, fun even, but she shouldn't have opened the vibrator while Gibbs was out. She'd been mortified at being caught with it buzzing between her legs and she hates disappointing him.

He just smiles when she looks at him, probably pleased with having come up with this idea.

"Don't you want me, Sir? I could suck your cock."

"You're very good at that, Abby, but I'm not bending the rules. No porn, no toys, no added stimulation. Since it was so important to you that you couldn't wait for me to come home, you will do this once an hour till dinner. I may take you up on your offer later but you need to learn."

She tries to think of how much submission means to her and the things they've done but it's almost like focusing on the sensation chases it away. She's moving her fingers so quickly that it's not all that pleasurable and she pushes her middle finger insider her hoping the sensation will help. She looks at her Dom as she fingers herself but Gibbs won't crack, won't give in and take over. He deserves to have the rules obeyed, rules she agreed to. He's given her everything she wanted; love, submission, structure, the feeling of being used and the best aftercare ever. When he orders her to kneel he knows exactly how rough to be, what to say to her. Maybe he'll fuck her mouth later with his fingers twisted in her hair holding her in place. Bringing slick fingers back to her clit she remembers the last time he'd done that - putting his arms round her head briefly so she just had to accommodate his cock and how he'd looked at her afterwards when her lips were smeared and her mascara had run. It had been perfect and now as she's close she pinches her nipple and tugs on it as her fingers fly across her clit. She's almost there and he's watching her and finally she comes and holds out her hand with a sigh of relief.

Gibbs tastes her fingers and pulls her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Good girl. I know in your mind you're punishing yourself over and over but if in the future you're tempted to break the rules again, you'll think of today and remember that orgasms aren't everything. Want to go get lunch before the next time?"

"Yes please," Abby answers, grabbing her robe. As much as she resents the punishment, she knows she's so lucky to have him.


End file.
